Never Changing
by lunaveea
Summary: They were best friends on a whole other level that no one else could touch, not even Leaf, no matter how hard she tried. And for them, that was never changing. slight!GameVerse. Yaoi.


**Never Changing.**

Red & Green; long-drabble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own(:

* * *

><p>Green and Red had been best friends and best enemies since the day they first met each other. Together they fought, argued, and yelled at each other, even if it was mostly Green yelling and throwing tantrums while Red silently glared his poisonous glares. Together they beat each other up, threw punches every now and again if they got angry, and together they sat at the end, Green mumbling his "I'm sorry"s while Red just looked at him and gave a small smile to let him know that he was forgiven.<p>

From the start, their lives had been like this, never changing, even when Leaf and Misty and all their other friends joined into their group that slowly expanded over time. But all things considering Green and Red stayed the same. They were best friends on a whole other level that no one else could touch, not even Leaf, no matter how hard she tried.

Even if all Red and Green did was fight sometimes, there would be moments that their friends would catch, watching silently as Red tightly hugged Green on the days where he was silent, fleeting moments that they would sometimes catch a glimpse of as Red leaned on Green for support, and when the other would just wordlessly move closer, words not needed for the things that they shared together.

It was rare to see them apart, even. When the group entered high school, Red and Green stayed together, bonded even closer even if they were in separate classes. Walk to school every day together, lunch everyday together, and even after school when one of them had classroom clean up duty or club meetings to attend, the other would just patiently wait with their Pokémon until they could walk home together.

At first, everyone around them would become frustrated. You couldn't have Green without Red nearby or vice versa, so some of the girls who crowded like chickens around Green started to become agitated. Trying to lure him away with batting eyelashes and puckered up lips, nagging him and pulling on his arm to get him away from Red, but try as they may, it never succeeded.

Unlike Green though, Red didn't have that many friends outside of their group. He was silent most of the time and hard to understand, and even if some girls like him for that mysterious trait and his good looks, none of them tried hard enough to get past the silent barrier that Green had crashed headfirst into when they had first met. Unlike Green who would constantly be surrounded by people in his classes and clubs, Red was mostly alone without his best friend by his side.

But Leaf, who approached the silent crimson eyed boy way back in their elementary school days, knew that it didn't matter to Red. Nothing seemed to faze the other boy when he had Green's unwavering loyalty.

She watched now, as a matter of fact. Stood in front of the window on the second floor, chin resting on her supporting hand as she stared down at the front of the school where Red stood off, alone underneath the tree where he would wait for Green every day. Leaf watched and observed as the boy calmly stood, Pikachu running around him with energy probably gained from waiting for school to be over.

Then there was a shout of "Red!", and she turned again to watch amused as Green shook off the whining girls who were practically raping his arms, not wanting to let go of him but failing miserably as Green shook them free, running toward his best friend with a bright smile that Leaf could see clearly from where she stood.

Leaf couldn't hear what they were saying to each other as they stood underneath that tree, Pikachu and Eevee running happily together around them, but she could tell that it was something good when she saw Red's rare smile appear like a burst of sunshine through stormy clouds. It was small, but it was all Green needed to laugh wholeheartedly; his gloved hand reaching automatically for Red's as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

They walked away at a leisurely pace, Pokémon following happily behind them, and Leaf watched until they disappeared out of her view. Hands steadfastly holding on together making her smile contently, because even if the girl population at their school was blind and oblivious, Leaf could already tell that there wouldn't be room for another in Green's heart. It was already taken up a long time ago by Red.

And _that_, she knew for a fact, would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wrote this short thing in, like, 15 minutes haha. A sudden burst of inspiration that came to me because I found my old Pokemon yellow ver. today \0/ hehe.

You don't have to review, but you'll totally make my day if you do(:


End file.
